


A Million Words

by WeabooCreature (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad interpretation of things, Concerts, Crack fic at times, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Human AU, M/M, Might be triggering for some people, Oblivious America, Pansexual, Photography, Snarky England, Suicide Attempt, adding more tags as I go, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aspiring photographer Alfred Jones has just been offered a chance of a life time and when he goes to the set to take pictures, it turns out that who he's going to take photos for is none other than Arthur Kirkland. The American has seen him before but that was when he had awkwardly taken a picture of him and they never saw each other again. </p><p>What's gonna happen next? Who knows. Not me. Let's so if Arthur who's one of the more famous models can adapt to Alfred's low life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So They Meet Again

Alfred had always been fascinated by the world of photography ever since he could first hold up a camera. Who wouldn't be amazed by this weird object that with just a click of a button can capture a moment in time that no one else would have been able to see unless you had caught it. Maybe he was so interested in it because he liked living in the moment. There was no such thing as the past or future to Alfred. In his mind, everything important was happening right as you were doing it. 

That being said, he currently had over 5,000 worth of pictures. Some from polaroid, some from a home made camera just using a can, and a vast majority digital. Some were nature pictures or from his daily life of a college student. 

The few that were his absolute favorite was the older pictures of films that he would find at antique shops around town. He had a collection of lost pictures of famous singer or actors of the like. They could easily go for a substantial amount of money but Alfred never got around to selling any. 

Who else could say that they had a before thought picture of the rock and roll kind Elvis Presley when he was barged in while he was changing? No no no, he was not going to sell any of these bad boys unless he really had to. 

A certain picture that he fancied was one of a blonde haired male when Alfred went abroad in England for a class about a year ago. The mystery male was in a library, hair tasseled and magnificent green eyes scrolling over some novel. Yes, it was kinda creepy of Alfred to up and take a picture of someone whom of which he didn't know but the guy looked amazing in the current lighting. 

What was he supposed to say? 'Oh hi! Would it be okay if I were to take a picture of you while you're reading a book? Don't worry, I'm not gonna sell it or anything. I'm not /that/ weird! I'm just gonna keep it for my own and see what happens. So can I?' 

That would never happen and he would probably get beaten up with a restraining order on him. The American had returned to the library the day after he took the picture but never saw the guy again which was disappointing because Alfred had wanted to talk to him. He decided to just leave it at that and not go looking for a the man. It wasn't like he could ever actually meet him out of the blue and they would magically create some friendship out of thin air. That kind of stuff happened in cliche romance movies. 

But now we're getting side tracked. On to more important things like Alfred's life like what he was going to do about this amazing offer he had gotten when a man had seen him out and about. See, what had happened was that Alfred was out for a walk in central park New York for some new pictures when all of the sudden this dude in a snazzy suit offered him a job. The job was to be a professional photographer. 

The two talked and the man named Wang Yao had seen Alfred's works online and he was very intrigued. As it turned out, Mr. Wang worked at a some top notch magazine place that was in need for a new photo guy for the models. Wang let him have a week to decide it over an left, leaving him his business card once he got his answer set in stone. 

That's what Alfred was thinking over now, card in hand with his phone in the other. He could use the money. He wasn't exactly living the high life here but it could never compare to the beautiful house on a family owned ranch that he used to live in. The area was absolutely breath taking and he would give anything to go back there. 

He was a country boy at heart and thank God that his Southern accent didn't show all that much when he spoke. Now he was living in the city and could pass off boy being born and raised there what with his looks and figure. He had actually considered becoming a male model of sorts but then his picture taking hobby came into light and he was taken in to a whole new world. 

Now Alfred was going off on his own accord, having a few part time jobs to pay off bills for his condo which was sad depending on who randomly came into his life. He was some 22 year old who didn't have a stable job, some place that wasn't that expensive but he still struggled to make ends meet, and he still had to finish one for year of school for his degree. 

He groaned to himself, wondering if he should call the man. It would help right? This could shape up to be a stepping stone to something great. With this thought in mind, he started dialing the number into his phone and talked to the man. Wang had said something about meeting him later this day to work out the kinks and that was enough time for Alfred to pull up his resume which he was gonna need. 

By the end of the call, he learned that the magazine was a mix of sexual things of the like and other things you would find in a magazine. He didn't really question what types of picture he would shoot and agreed to it. 

Alfred smiled to himself. He was going to have a career for once. He was going to have some stability in his life. He got off of his bed, all of the sudden feeling a rush. This was defiantly going to end up well for him. 

With confidence he began pulling up all the things he was going to need to be sure to get the job. 

 

_________

 

Ask anyone in the business and they would tell you that Arthur Kirkland went through photographers like a used condom. 

He scared them off with his rash comments about them and his hot headed behavior. It wasn't his fault, he had went though plenty of crap in his life to know that he should only look out for himself and people helping him was just some useless life form. 

It would all start off normal enough. Arthur would be sickeningly sweet to the person and not before long he would turn into a raging demon, going off on them if the camera was half an inch out of place. Soon afterwards he could start spouting a sting of curses and death threats for the simplest things. 

It wasn't the best thing to do, acting like some kind going through a tantrum, but it at least kept him preoccupied. 

As of right now, he did not have a photographer. His boss defiantly wasn't pleased to hear this but went to work to find another one for him. For the eighth time this year. The last one was a push over and kept silent through Arthur's rants so he hoped the next one would at least put up a fight or be entertaining.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the thought as he placed his head in his hands, leaning back in the chair as he watched people scurry around him. It was just another day at work but the theme for the week was gothic-punk with some grunge mixed in. 

He was actually very happy to hear that he was going to be the main one for the punk parts. He reminded him when he had went through the punker phase in his life. He couldn't dye his hair green like he did back then but he could show off the tattoos he had. The bad part was that he had to pierce his ears again since the holes from way back then had closed already. 

The tattoos were small and mostly on his arms and chest, nothing that large that could take away his appeal. He was one of the few of the models who had them so it made him stand out some. Not a lot but it helped. 

He got called up on and took in a deep breath. He was going to pierce his ears again and was not ready for that awful feeling again. The first time was terrible but he had gotten dared by some friends of his. He snorted, yeah, some friends those guys were. They had almost convinced his to get a tattoo on his dick. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming so don't touch me." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as some man hand placed his hand on his back to make him start walking. There was some unspoken rule that no one was to touch him. The guy must have been knew to not know that by now or maybe he was just stupid. 

The guy immediately took his hand back, mumbling an apology and took him to a room where another man waited. He figured the man was the piercer. He sat down in the chair as the man started disinfecting his ears and where else he wanted the metal pieces to be. 

"I'll make it real quick." He said, grabbing the object to do the deed and Arthur gave a curt nod. He got relaxed in the seat, mentally preparing himself for the impending pain that was to come. 

He was getting four earrings going along his left ear, an industrial on his right, one one his left brow, one on his nose and snake bites for his bottom lips. He was going to get gauges but the after effect was sure to ruin his look so he decided against it. 

An hour later and Arthur cursing the man out, all was over and his head felt hot. His face was throbbing but it would all be worth it if he looked good and earned some extra bucks out of it. He didn't pay for the whole procedure so that was good. 

He walked out of the room, his ears burning as well did his lip. He ignored it for now, a woman walking up to him for makeup so they could do the photo shoot already. 

"I heard from the boss that he had found someone to take your picture." The woman said to make conversation. Arthur let out a breathless laugh at this. Who would be so dumb as to do that?

She smiled, signaling him to close his eyes and not breath too hard. "Yao said he was quite the looker and he was pretty good at what he does. Not some all time pro but could get it done."

Arthur arched a brow that earned him some light scolding for him moving even if it was the slightest thing. "Anyways, he's either going to show up today or tomorrow." She informed, plucking his eyebrows a but much to Arthur's dismay. They were bushy but that's how he liked it. 

"You know his name?" He asked, glancing at her and she shook her head. 

"I know his last name is Jones and he's pretty young compared to you." She teased and he snorted. He wasn't that old. In fact he wasn't even old. Being 26 did not make you old. She was probably just saying that since she was 19 and to her, that counted as being old. 

Another hour later, he was set. His face worked well with his new additions and thank god he didn't mutilate his torso. He kept his lean and fit body the same, the small tattoos from a while back now showing. He was still very attractive in his own respects. 

"I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend or something." The woman said, picking out his clothes for the shoot. She had a name and it was Melissa but he never really called her that. He shrugged at her statement, playing with the industrial in his ear and flicking the ring on his lip with his tongue. 

"I don't need a girlfriend," He said the word with something like disgust. "They would just get in the way with my work or be jealous with the countless other women who would throw themselves at me." He simply put, standing up and taking the jacket from her when she handed it. 

Since they were going for the punk look, he had clothes that fitted suit. He had leather a long with boots and a chocker around his neck. There was nothing under the leather vest so his skin showed. They were going to make him not wear any pants but decided that some skinny jeans would be better. 

"Plus, it'll show off that honker you got under there." Melissa had said when he handed him the pants. His cheeks flushed but thanks to all the make up she had applied, it covered it. The younger female was the only person who Arthur was more himself around due to her acting like he was some God and her mentor. She wanted to be a model. 

She had the looks and the body figure for it, but what she lacked was the strict discipline for it to keep fit. That's why she worked for him because Arthur kept her in line and constantly reminded her of things. They had a brother-sister thing going on but he would never admit to it. 

He slipped on the pants, awkwardly thrusting his hips upwards to put them on. "Now I remember why I hated these things so much. So damn hard to put on." Melissa laughed at his struggles, mentioning that he had to fix 'Big Ben' before the zipper comes undone. 

"Oh hush." He mumbled, putting his hands in the pants to fix the problem. Once all was over, he looked in the mirror and smirked to himself. At least he looked good. 

He put the vest on along with the others things necessary for the punk look. The chocker was a little tight but he liked the pain. "You're ass looks great in those." Melissa said, a teasing grin on her face as the two walked out of the dressing room. 

He nodded in agreement, fixing his clothes and saw a man speed walking past them. Arthur looked at the guy, arching a brow curiously. He snapped out of his thoughts and went to the screen in front of the cameras and lights. 

He got into position, glaring at the part time camera guy as he spat out directions for what to do. He then saw Mr. Wang coming out of nowhere. "You new photographer is here. Don't be an ass to him please." He warned and Arthur waved it off. 

"Here he comes," The other mumbled, motioning for the new guy to come up to them. "Alfred! Hope your ready for this one." He joked, a smile on his face as he spoke.

Arthur looked at Alfred, eyeing him over. He was attractive. He had a certain look of innocence to him and those blue eyes were captivating. He had a sheepish grin on his face and froze once he made eye contact with Arthur. The two stared at each other. 

Arthur found this amusing. Obviously this Alfred character had seen him before from the magazine. Alfred then cleared his throat. extending his hand out to shake with the Englishman. "Uh, hey! I'm Alfred, nice to meet you." He said, a certain Southern twang to him that showed. 

"Arthur, pleased to meet you." Arthur turned up the charm with a smile on his face that shocked Yao. The boss then left them alone, allowing Alfred to set up the equipment and to actually start. 

 

________

 

Alfred was panicking. How the hell could this guy be here?? No, they couldn't be the same person. This Arthur dude just could not be the same guy that he had taken a picture of in England! No way no how. This is too weird to just be a coincidence. 

"Oi, you already done or what?" The Brit called out with clear irritation in his voice. "I am not going to be standing here while you're off with your head in the clouds." 

Alfred bit his lip, groaning internally. Yeah he couldn't be the same person. The guy at the library looked to calm and collected meanwhile Arthur was snappy and rude. But they two did have similar eyes and hair. Oh, let's not forget about that jaw line and cheekbones. Whoa buddy that jaw line. You could cut through steel with that thing. 

"Sorry, sorry. Almost done so hold on tight." He called out, forcing the blush to go away from his cheeks. 

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter Two Means Two Dorks Being Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfie talks some and wow is Alfred not able to tell when someone is flirting with him

Arthur was overall curious by Alfred. 

The same could be said for how the American felt for the Brit. Alfred was looking Arthur over for any signs of how his real personality was. Hey, maybe the guy was just acting like a dick because something bad happened in his life. 

The photo shoot lasted for a good two or so hours and Arthur was beat. While on break Alfred had started to chat up some of the other workers there like the people who managed the light and background stuff. People had taken a fancy towards his carefree nature and light air around him. 

"You better watch out though," a woman said with an almost warning voice. "Arthur can be kinda rough around the edges so he's probably going to be snapping at you for the little things." This made Alfred curious. 

He didn't know the other well enough yet so he wasn't going to just judge him quickly but a few other people had nodded in agreement with her comment. He couldn't be that bad, Alfred mused to himself. 

Yeah, everything was going to go just fine. As long as he stayed on Arthur's good side everything was gonna be chill. 

"I do hope that you're not talking bad about me miss Kelly." Suddenly, a familiar British voice emerged from behind Alfred. Alfred looked behind to see a very pissed off blonde that was glaring at Kelly. 

She shrunk into her seat and Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance. Or maybe they were all right and he really was an asshole. Then again she had been talking smack about him. Alfred's thoughts were cut short by Arthur grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the circle of people. 

"If this is how you're gonna greet me from now on at least give me a hint." Alfred whined, following besides the shorter male. 

Arthur sent him a look and continued, stopping once they were out of sight from the others. He let go of Alfred's arm and crossed his across his chest, half of his body leaning to one side so he looked like a mom that was about to yell at you for not washing the family cat. 

Alfred had a blank look on his face, blinking dumbly as he was still trying to figure out why Arthur had pulled him aside for no reason. "So, you come here often?" He blurted out to fill the silence. 

Arthur merely arched a brow at his attempt. "Unfortunately yes. And yourself?" 

Alfred shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Pretty chill. Kinda wondering why you up and brought me away when I was kinda in the middle of a conversation though." He said, biting the inside of his cheek and looked over at the Brit. 

"Well, that's because I don't really appreciate people talking about me behind my back. Especially to my photographer." Arthur didn't seem mad but did look annoyed and Alfred didn't blame him. Anyone would be pissed off if they found out someone was talking shit about them. 

Alfred nodded, pursing his lips together. "Ah, well, just so you know. I don't believe them about what they say about you." He smiled brightly at the other who in turn just raised an untamed eyebrow in amusement. 

"Really?" He mused, a small smirk on his face. 

Another nod came from him. "Really! You don't seem all that bad like they say. Sure, you're kinda snappy but that might be because you're some high fashioned model who has a reputation to keep up." 

Arthur scoffed at this. "True, true but you might just be saying this as a way to deceive me." He narrowed his emerald green eyes at Alfred's sky blue ones. 

Alfred couldn't think of something to say to this. How could he convince him that he honestly did not really listen to what other people said about someone? "Well if you wanna believe that then go ahead, I'm not stopping you." He replied with a shrug. "Kinda pointless to try and convince you otherwise dude. You don't seem like the type who really couldn't give a rats ass about little ol' me."

Then there was silence between the two. Alfred was wondering if he had said something wrong and Arthur was simply observing his face. 

"You are defiantly a strange one mister Jones." And with that he walked off, head held high all the while swaying his hips that made Alfred want to tilt his head to get a better look. 

He strayed away from his desires and shrugged the whole situation off as he headed back to the small group he was previously having lunch with. 

"How did it go with the devil himself?" Asked one of the guys and laughed at his own comment. Alfred felt his eye twitch. 

What had Arthur done that these people really didn't like him? As far as Alfred could tell, Arthur was a pretty good along with the reasons he had said before to Arthur. He just didn't get it. 

"It was fine. We talked and that was just about it. Though, he was kinda ticked off that y'all were saying stuff about him." Alfred mentioned, thanking Kelly once she handed him back his forgotten soda and fries. 

"He's always mad about something. That's just how how he is. Why do you think he hasn't had a stable photographer? He is far too absorbed with himself and just lashes out on people for no reason." Kelly spoke finally, shaking her head with a sullen look on her face. 

Alfred scrunched up his nose. Arthur wasn't like that. He turned his head and caught sight of a relaxed Arthur talking to a brunette girl and they seemed to be having a pretty good time. Their eyes locked onto each other and Alfred waved, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes before continuing to talk to the girl. 

Kelly noticed this and tilted her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. "You haven't even been here a full day. I'm surprised that he hasn't yelled at you about something."

"What did he do that made y'all think he was so bad?" He asked, grinning when one of them had handed him his forgotten can of soda and half eaten burger. "Did he throw a cat at you or something?" He joked but felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of the animals. Cats weren't really his most favorite animal anymore. 

Some guy scoffed, leaning back into his seat and crossed his arms. "As if. He just yells at everyone as if he owns the place. Who died and made him queen anyways? He's just some snobby British guy and I'm willing to bet that that's the only reason why he got this job." He finished with a huff earned a few nods from the others. 

See, this was why Alfred doesn't like talking to people that much. They never cared to think about how the person they were talking about felt or why they acted like that. The blonde was sure that there had to be some kind of reason for Arthur to be snappy. And that's why he's made it his own personal mission to figure out what happened to the Brit. 

He inwardly sighed. This was going to be a tough day. But it wasn't like he could do anything to change their minds on how they thought of Arthur. Alfred's just gonna have to wait and see how things play out. 

Hours later, he was off work and was exhausted. One of the things he hated about his new job was that he had to get out at later hours than he normally would. All he wanted to make himself some food, get wrapped in a blanket and binge watch Big Brother. Was that too much to ask? 

But nooooooo, he just haaaaad to be offered to stay later to help take a few more pictures of stuff. It was like overtime but that didn't mean that he was going to stop thinking of ways to kill his new boss with his awesome mind powers. 

He's totally the hero what are you talking about. 

Anyways, he was free from his prison and could just be lazy for the rest of the day. Which was only a few hours which sucked but hey, it's better than nothing. 

On his way out though he saw Arthur walking inside looking real frustrated. 

"Yo Artie!" Alfred called out, Arthur looked at him and glowered. 

"What do you want Alfred?" Even though Arthur was sounding a tad bit on the rude side all Alfred could think about how how when the other said 'what' it came out as 'wot'. Ha, British people talk funny. Cool accents though. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he head the door open and there was a loud creak. Kinda like those creeks from horror movies. He made a face. Horror movies man. 

"Watcha looking for?" Alfred went towards the wandering British man but stayed out of his way. 

"Nothing of your concern." Came the response and Alfred smiled. 

"But what if I knew what you were looking for?" 

"I highly doubt that you do."

"Try me."

Arthur let out a groan and turned to face him. "Fine. I'm looking for a small bag and inside has something special to me wrapped up in a small tissue. Happy?" 

Alfred thought it over for a second before shrugging. "I'm not unhappy. What's so special about it?" 

Arthur just sighed and went about his looking, rummaging through nooks and crannies of things around the area.

Alfred leaned against the door frame, tilting his head slightly when Arthur bent over some. It wasn't a bad sight and Alfred could tell why Arthur was a model in the first place. He straightened out his head before the other would see him checking him out. 

God that would be awkward. 

"Ah ha! Found it! I knew this would be around here somewhere." Arthur held up the baggie with triumph, grinning to himself and it was honestly very adorable. 

"What's in the thing?" Asked a very curious Alfred who received a roll of the eyes from Arthur. Was he always this sassy?

"None of your business." Arthur had probably intended that to be rude but it came out almost happy and relived. 

Alfred mock pouted. "Come on! You got me all amped up for the big reveal of what you were looking for! You gotta at least tell me what it is. That seems pretty fair to me."

"Drugs." Arthur said simply and rather too casually as he opened up the baggie, sitting down on a chair and took a deep snif of its contents. 

Alfred had a blank expression on his face. Drugs. Why didn't he see this coming. "Is that a fact."

"Yes it is now bugger off," Arthur paused and looked Alfred's way, a smirk crossing his features. "Or do you want to celebrate with me?"

Now this made Alfred all kind of confused. Was Arthur just joking or was he being serious? No, he had to be playing around. 

Arthur stood up and Alfred took a notice to the Brit as he was swaying his hips side to side as he walked. Most likely on purpose. He smiled sickeningly sweet up at Alfred, arms locking around his neck loosely as the bag was on the tips of his fingers. 

Arthur had almost a lustful look in his eyes and Alfred just stared back at him. His obliviousness to the current situation was far too strong and he couldn't really process what Arthur was trying to do. 

"I wouldn't mind if we were to hang out around here for a little while longer. Maybe shag a bit while we're at it. This stuff makes you feel all kinda of crazy things and it's even better when you have someone with you to share it with." Arthur practically purred sensually, half lidded eyes as his inched his lower waist towards Alfred's suggestively. 

"Mhmm." What was Alfred supposed to say? 'Oh hell yeah, I would love to get drugged up with you man no lie.' Yeah, that would totally work. So he just went with standing there, an unreadable expression which Arthur found annoying. 

Here Arthur was, slung over the American and basically screaming for Alfred to take him right then and there on the very wall they were on but Alfred was probably thinking about the latest football game scores! Fucking Americans. 

"Oh well. If you don't want to bum one with me I'm sure there would be others who would be more than glad to." Arthur slipped away from Alfred, a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked out, hips swaying and all. 

So maybe Alfred didn't really handle the situation as best as he possibly could. Just throwing that out there for the world to see. He was pretty sure that Arthur wasn't dumb enough to up and sleep with some random person though. 

Arthur on the other hand was internally panicking. He should have thought this through before pulling a lousy stunt like that. Alfred was obviously a goody two shoes and could easily tell Wang that he was on drugs. Well, on and off drugs since he was trying to stay sober -which wasn't working- but still! 

He sighed deeply, pulling his coat back on and walked out the door, putting his little baggie of happiness in his pocket. Arthur is just going to have to pay Alfred a visit sometime to clear things up. Who knows, maybe it would turn out better for the both of them.


	3. Chapter Three and Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a flashback chapter with Arthur doing some stuff

_Arthur giggled as the man below him lifted his shirt off of the young Brit. The blonde said a few things before the mans pointer finger was placed on his lips with a sly grin on his face._

_"Do not want to wake up our neighbors now do we?" He asked, that accent of his almost teasing with seduction and Arthur shook his head, smile still on his face._

_"Nope." He popped the 'p' and allowed the man to continue. He reached over to the bedside desk, grabbing a small vile that had a clear liquid in it a small square shaped thing._

_Arthur looked at it curiously, his mind hazy and not quite processing the situation. "What's that?" He aked, looking at the man then to the curious item he possessed._

_"This," the man spun the cap off, taking a sugar cube, putting some of the liquid on it careful not to get any on his skin, then handed it to Arthur. "Will make you feel far more better than you have ever felt."_

_The younger male looked at the regular looking sugar cube before taking hold of it. He sniffed it and found that it didn't have a scent. "Okay, but what is it?"_

_The other rolled his eyes and almost looked annoyed by the question but answered anyways. "Nothing worse than what I've already given you. Now, you can either take the whole thing since it's not that big or just break it in half." He instructed, his tone not leaving any room for an argument._

_Arthur soon complied, noting his tone and didn't want his dealer to get in a fight with him. He took a small bite of it, splitting it in half. He couldn't taste all that much, in fact it didn't even have a taste._

_"When will it hit me?" He asked, resuming his straddling position on the man._

_"In a bit since you seemed to have taken all of it. Thank you Arthur, now, onto your reward." The man grinned and Arthur felt a rush all of the sudden, a mix of excitement and vulnerability. It wasn't a bad feeling but not all that great. He figured the euphoria would take it's place after a while._

_The pair continued, the rest of their clothing thrown off to the side and mouths pressed in various places throughout the time. Moans and gasps filling the air, mostly from Arthur._

_Once they got even more physical, Arthur began to see things that he knew for a fact wasn't there before. He shrugged it off as he returned his attention to the man who was making his life perfect in every way. Dealer slash lover. What a wonderful combination._

_"What do you see Arthur?" The man asked, pushing Arthur down some onto the floor on his knees as he sat on the edge of the tattered mattress. The Brit droned out his voice in exchange to look at all the things that were going around him, along with the pleasure filling his body._

_What did Arthur see. He saw various things. There was the bright blue sky coming through the window along with the green sun the shown as well. Wasn't today going to be overcast?_

_His head was guided towards the mans member but Arthur was too busy looking around for him to focus about the mans musky scent radiating off of him. He had a lop-sided grin on his face, mouth open as droll dripped down the edge of his lip._

_Arthur's vision had these weird pattern and it was like the world had some strange filter on it. He had even heard strange sounds that were beginning to bug him. Sounds like static on a TV or when you would press your head against a motor that was running. The man placed his hand on the back of Arthur's head and pushed him closer towards himself._

_Arthur was letting the man do what ever since he really didn't care what he was doing to his body as long as he didn't hurt him in any way. He hummed, the easy going feeling he had was pulsing through his body and the hum made the man moan._

_Hours later, Arthur came down from his high but he felt dizzy. He groaned, laying back down on the mattress. A headache and a sore ass, wonderful. "What was that anyways?" He asked as he relaxed some and was thankful that the ecstatic feeling was still going on even if it wasn't all that strong._

_"LSD mixed in with a sugar cube." The man said simply, crawling on top of Arthur. He traced the younger body with his finger as eyed his figure over again before sliding off, going to grab a small bag that had a white substance inside._

_The sight made Arthur want to snatch it out of the mans hands. "Ready for another round?" The man asked, devious grin on his face._

_Arthur nodded, going to grab the item but the other had pulled back. "Ah ah ah, you know I can't give it to you free. And since we both know that you have no money, we have to do it the normal way we usually go about our business."_

_After that, the split the crystal and went all night to ravish each other over and over again. Arthur was is a cycle of endless screams and whimpers, moans coming from him by all sorts of things while the drug made him accept the things the man would do. It was morning and Arthur was left alone, as always since these meetings were just for the highs and sex. The room was cold as the tattered curtains flew with the soft breeze coming from the open window._

_He saw a small amount of what was left over from the previous drug and wanted to have the rest of it immediately. He felt his hands twitch, chapped lips being bitten by his teeth. He was smart, there was no denying that, and he knew that it could be deadly to mix drugs but the temptation was too strong for him._

_Another close call to a deadly overdose should do him some good. Take his mind off things then he could go do what he normally does. He would have to see Alistair again._

_The thought of the Scottish man made him groan. He grabbed the two drugs, getting ahold of the nearby razor and rolled of the slip of paper. He inhaled the substance, scrunching up his nose afterwards and wiped whatever had been left. He placed what was left of the sugar cube in his mouth and let it disappear and absorb on his taste buds, slowly laying down on the only source of warmth and stared at the ceiling._

_He smiled as the drugs began to take its affect. Like a movie, he could vividly see what his life would be like. A nice fancy home as he greeted his lover after they had come home from work and they would talk about unimportant things but they would enjoy it nonetheless._

_He then began to hear sounds that were as if he was right there in the action, his stomach did flips as his eyes darted around the room in slight paranoia. He knew no one would come to this ran down home but the fear and anxiety was still there._

_Then all of the sudden, darkness fled the pictures. Towering over him was his dealer from the night before. He couldn't tell if it was the real one or a hallucination but either way, the terrifying smirk made him shake._

_"Mine," he mumbled, lips brushing against Arthur collar bone that showed and casted a small shadow. The mans piercing blue eyes looked up at him from below his bangs then back down to the skin in front of him. "All mine and you're going to let me do whatever I want right?"_

_Arthur whimpered slightly, not answering which seemed to have angered the man as he should have guessed would. "Speak to me after I ask you a question." He said harshly, biting down onto his skin._

_The younger nodded, hands reaching upwards and claw against his back. "You can do whatever you want to me." He meekly said, voice growing soft as he spoke._

_The man made a content sound. "Good. And you're going to let me because I'm the only person who will give you drugs without taking your body by force. Be thankful that I'm being this nice Artie."_

"Thank you Francis."  
-

"Arthur!" 

Arthur snapped his eyes wide open, sitting up with a start. His pulse was rapidly beating as he looked for the source of the voice that had woken him up. 

"What is it?" He asked, regaining his composure as he pulled up the fabric that was slipping off of his shoulder. 

Melissa clicked her tongue at the Englishman. "While you were in dreamland and grinning like an idiot, there is still work to do so you better get up and go look pretty." She finished with a huff. 

It took Arthur to realize what she had said before standing back up, feeling a bit woozy as the blood rushed to his head quickly. He stumbled a bit, arms flapping around for balance. When he finally stood up properly, he left the room alongside Melissa as they made their way to the shoot. 

"Do you think I'll have enough time for a smoke?" He was now walking slower on purpose as he eyed the exit to he outside. 

She made a face. "I think so but don't get high off your ass again. Please, you're annoying when you are then." She pulled her puppy eyes on him even though she knew he was probably going to anyways.

Arthur waved it off, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and said his brief goodbyes as he made his way outside. He closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall as he brought out a cigarette from his back pocket. 

Lighting the object, he took a long drag then let the smoke flow out. He relaxed against the surface, watching the smoke made patterns in the air before disappearing. He closed his eyes, head resting against the brick wall as the sun rays hit his skin. 

Pressing the object back to his lips he repeated until half of it was gone and he headed back inside. There goes his only cigarette for this month. He needed it though, that dream was far too real and reminded him of his past in vivid detail too much for his taste. Thank God that was in the past.

Going back inside he waved Alfred down and nagged him about slacking around when they had work to do. This caused the American to whine and complain but did as he was told, ordering Arthur into his poses as the camera snapped pictures. 

Arthur smirked at the certain poses he was told to be in, teasing Alfred as he did. This life was better, he had decided. It was better than him using his body to get what he wanted, like a worse version of a prostitute only that he got drugs in the end. 

They continued, moving up to the stage to snap a few more then he left Alfred to decide which goes in to printing. Arthur hung out in his little spot away from people, shrugging off his tight shirt in exchange for a baggy sweater that one side hung off of his shoulder. Relaxing, he leaned back into the soft cushion and fell into slumber. 

-

_"Get the fuck away from me!" Arthur yelled at the man that he now knew was some sick monster and he hated himself for thinking that he loved him. What an idiot he was. "I don't want to see you again. Just leave me the hell alone and get out of my life, I don't need you anymore!"_

_Arthur was currently in his small flat that was cheap and affordable. It had been a two years since he had quite doing drugs and although he had considered falling back into his old habit, he pushed forward and eventually got his life back on track. His family -that he once thought hated him with every fiber of their being- had even helped pay for him while he was in rehab. That was, until Francis and came back._

_Francis had originally started out as a regular drug dealer, sly as a fox and knew all the right things to say that made you want to buy whatever he had. Somehow, the two had some unspoken agreement that they could have what they both wanted even though that meant that Francis didn't get any money in the end._

_The Frenchman chuckled, taking a step closer into his home and Arthur tried to push him away. "Arthur," that accent of his sounding sweet and alluring as if to brainwash him. "You know that you don't mean that."_

_Arthur gritted his teeth, pushing him away and out of his space. This flat was the only thing that he had control over and that wasn't going to be ruined by this monster._

_"Come back with me and we can start a new life together. I can buy you whatever you would like and it would not cost you a dime." Francis offered, outstretching his arms as if the Brit would just fall into them like old times._

_"Like hell I would do that! You would just use me for sex then ditch me somewhere like you had last time." He spat out, venom in his voice._

_What had happened was that after their regular meeting, Francis left a drugged up, hallucinating and vulnerable Arthur alone in some ally way and he had almost gotten killed. This was when Arthur finally realized that Francis had never cared for him._

_Francis' lip tugged downwards into a frown. "I feel awful about that but you did not have to run away from me like that."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes at this. "Look, I am getting myself back to how I used to be and do not need you coming back into it and ruining everything that I have worked to fix." And with that he gave Francis one last push and slammed the door in his face._

_He breathed heavily. All his pent up rage was taken out on the dishes that had needed to be cleaned. And now he would have to sweep up the floor that was littered with the broken remains and buy some more glass cups._

_He sighed, fingers running through his mop of shaggy blonde hair. "It's going to be okay." He told himself afterwards, slumping onto the recliner chair and turned on the TV. Say It Ain't So playing in the background off of the screen, the sounds making the tense atmosphere clam down some. Not that much furniture other than the basics but Arthur found that he liked being in small spaces. Made him feel more safe since he knew where everything was._

_The green eyed man closed his eyes, head resting and facing up towards the ceiling. His body relaxed and he let out a deep breath of air. Lips twitched as his mind went to think about the times he had been on the drugs that were once so dear to him._

_"Everything is going to be okay." And for that moment, he believed it._


End file.
